thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Thomas geht angeln
Thomas geht angeln (Thomas Goes Fishing) ist die zwölfte Episode der ersten Staffel. Handlung Wenn Thomas eine Nebenstrecke entlangfährt, freut er sich immer sehr, den Fluss zu sehen und zuzuschauen, wie die Leute in ihm angelten. Er wollte sie am Liebsten die ganze Zeit beobachten, das ließ sein Lokomotivführer nicht zu. Immer, wenn Thomas eine andere Lokomotive sah, sagter er ihr, wie gerne er angeln würde, aber die hatten immer die gleiche Antowort; Lokomotiven angeln nicht. Aber eines Tages hatte Thomas die Gelegenheit, als der Wasserturm ausfiel. Thomas war deshalb sauer, aber seine Mannschaft brachte ihn zum Fluss, um dort Wasser zu tanken. Sie machten einen Eimer an einem Seil fest und ließen ihn die Brücke hinunter in den Fluss. Der Eimer hatte aber fünf Löcher und sie mussten sich beeilen. Sie zogen den Eimer so oft hoch und runter, bis Thomas' Wasserkasten voll war und fuhren weiter. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Thomas' Dampfkessel zu schmerzen begann. Dampf entwich seinem Sicherheitsventil und Thomas befürchtete, gleich zu platzen. Die Mannschaft dämmte das Feuer und kämpten sich nach Ffarquhar. Annie und Clarabel wurden abgekuppelt und Thomas auf ein Abstellgleis gestellt, wo Schilder mit der Aufschrift "GEFAHR! WEGBLEIBEN!" um ihn getsellt wurden. Der Schaffner holte per telefon einen Inspektor und den dicken Kontrolleur. Der Lokführer erzählte, was vorgefallen war und ging davon aus, dass das Zuleitungsrohr verstoft war. Der Inspektor sah in Thomas' Wassetank und es stellte sich hearus, dass sie mit dem Flusswasser Fische in seinen Kessel geholt haben. Thomas' Mannschaft angelte die Fische wieder raus, der dicke Kontrolleur gab ihnen Anweisungen und hinterher aßen sie den Fisch. Thomas hatte nun seine Lektion gelernt und ihm war klar, dass Lokomotiven nicht angeln gehen. Charaktere * Thomas * Sir Topham Hatt * Der Lokomotiven-Inspektor * James * Annie und Clarabel (Reden nicht) Orte * Elsbridge * Elsbridge Viadukt * River Els * Terences Feld * Ffarquhar Trivia * Diese Episode basiert auf der Geschichte "Thomas Goes Fishing" aus dem Railway Series-Buch Tank Engine Thomas Again. * Bearbeitete Stock Footage aus Thomas' Zug und Die Güterwagen wird benutzt. * Dies war die erste Episode, die in beiden englischen Versionen den gleichen Titel hatte. * Diese Episode ist im japanischen Videspiel Magical Adventure erhältlich. * Nur in der walisischen Version ist das Schild mit der Aufschrift "DANGER KEEP AWAY" (Also GEFAHR WEGBLEIBEN) übersetzt, in allen anderen Versionen ist es englisch. Fehler * In einer Szene schauen Annie und Clarabel in die falsche Richtung. * Der Erzähler sagt, dass der Lokomotivführer ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "DANGER KEEP AWAY" (Gefahr, wegbleiben) findet und es vor und hinter Thomas aufstellt. Aber man kann sehen, dass es vor und neben ihm aufgestellt wurde. * Der Erzähler sagt, dass der Eimer fünf Löcher hat. Aber in der Nahaufnahme des Eimers kann man erkennen, dass der Eimer sechs Löcher hat . * In einer Szene, die den Lokführer von weiter weg zeigt, wie er den Eimer mit Wasser hochzieht, läuf der Eimer nicht aus. * Während der Eimer hochgezogen wird, kann man erkennen, dass das Wasser braun und matschig ist. Jedoch ist das Wasser sauber, wenn es in Thomas' Kessel geschüttet wird. * Auf dem Schild "DANGER KEEP AWAY" sind dicke Bleistiftspuren zu sehen. * Wenn der dicke Kontrolleur sagt "that was good" (yum-yum-yum-yum, das war gut), kann man in der amerikanischen Version von George Carlin Ringo Star schwach im Hintergrund hören. * In der ersten Szene mit den Warnschildern fehlt etwas rote Farbe um Thomas' Nummer. * In vier Szenen trägt Thomas Percys müdes Gesicht. * Wenn Thomas auf das Abstellgleis fährt, kommt immer noch Dampf aus dem Gleis, wenn er schon weggefaren ist, aber im nächsten Shot ist der ganze Dampf verschwunden. Wenn der Inspektor dann in Thomas schaut, hört Thomas ganz plötzlich auf, Dampf abzulassen, fängt aber wieder an, wenn der Inspektor absteigt. Wenn der dicke Kontrolleur dann aufsteigt, verschwindet der Dampf, nur um dann, wenn der dicke Kontrolleur Thomas' Lokführer fragt, wie die Fische in seinen Tank kommen konnte, wieder aufzutauchen. Das Geräusch des Zischens ist derweil die ganze Zeit zu hören. * Wenn Thomas in Elsbridge steht, fehlt das Nebengleis, das Normalerweise neben dem Wasserturm liegt, nur in der Nahaufnahme des Außer Betrieb-Schilds. Jedoch ist es in dieser Aufnahme in Gras eingedeckt. * Wenn der Inspektor in Thomas' Tank schaut, sieht man ein sehr kleines Loch in seiner Rauchkammer. Waren * Bücher - Thomas Goes Fishing * Buzz-Bücher - Thomas Goes Fishing * Board-Bücher - Thomas Goes Fishing * Ladybird-Bücher - Thomas Goes Fishing and James and the Troublesome Trucks * Pop-Up-Bücher - Thomas the Tank Engine Goes Fishing * Aktivitätsbücher - Thomas Goes Fishing * Engine Adventures - Thomas (Engine Adventures) In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichungen Videospiele * Magical Adventure Episode Datei:S01E12 Thomas geht angeln|Deutsch Datei:Thomas Goes Fishing British Narration|Britisch Datei:Thomas Goes Fishing Ringo Starr American Narration|Amerikanisch (Ringo Starr) Datei:Thomas Goes Fishing - George Carlin American narration|Amerikanisch (George Carlin) en:Thomas Goes Fishing es:Thomas va de Pesca he:תומס יוצא לדיג ja:トーマスとさかなつり pl:Tomek Jedzie na Ryby ru:Паровозы не ловят рыбу Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Staffel 1